The proposed research is to develop an ultrasonic dental scaler with improved performance over existing technology at lower cost and with increased portability. This device would tremendously aid in improving the periodontal health for large segments of the world population. Target areas would include individuals who currently do not have access to proven ultrasonic scaler technology because of their location in remote rural areas, developing nations, or miliary outposts and/or because of limited mobility as a consequence of their general health. Current ultrasonic scaler systems are too large, require plumbing and electrical utilities, and are a noise hazard to the dentist and patient. The quantum leap in technology will be achieved via one primary and several secondary innovations. The primary innovation is to replace the current nickel alloy ultrasonic motor with the most efficient and durable transducer material commercially available, Terfenol-D. Phase 1 research will assess feasibility of Terfenol-D in the scaler application via experimental testing and computational simulation of a prototype motor. Specifically, it much be shown that sufficient improvement in efficiency and durability exist along with reduced size and heat generation to allow for secondary innovations of operation on battery power and elimination of cooling water to make the device fully portable. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The research is aimed at developing a portable dental cleaning device that would open previously unreachable markets to this proven aid in periodontal treatment. New markets include remote rural areas, developing nations, and military units where electrical and plumbing utilities are scarce and/or where on-site bedside treatment is needed because of the patient's poor general health. Preliminary 10 year sales and profit projections are 50 and 20 million dollars, respectively.